


Super(b)

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, superhero au, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Jungkook gets superpowers! (Superhero!AU)





	Super(b)

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“I got it!”

“You got it?” you shriek back, sending an apologetic glance to the woman behind you in line.

“Yeah, how soon can you come over?”

The grocery line you were standing in inches forward, the woman currently checking out is trying to wrestle her squirming child back into the cart.

“Soon,” you sigh, adjusting the handles of the basket more securely into the crook of your arm, “I’m still at the store.”

“Okay, just try to get here quickly.” You exchanged farewells and you tucked the phone back into your bag, turning to apologize to the woman behind you in line. However, just as you did, a shout came from the front of the line. The man currently checking out had pulled a gun out of his jacket, pointing it towards the cashier and demanding all the cash from the register. There was a moment of panic when a sudden crackling sound behind you burst through the air, and the woman you had annoyed earlier lunged forward. She quickly pressed her fingers to the pulse point of the man’s neck and he went limp, dropping to the floor while the gun slid across the floor.

The cashier began to cry and repeatedly thank the woman, who was currently rubbing the small spot on her wrist where her band was implanted. After calling security to come to collect the man off of the floor, she walked back over to her spot behind you in line, smirking at the look of awe you were trying and failing to contain.

“Which-”

“Serenity manipulation.” She answers for you, pulling her sleeves over her wrist again. “How about you?”  
“Nothing yet,” you respond, swallowing the excitement in your voice, “I applied but I haven’t heard back yet.”

“In that case, good luck.” She smiles and presses her palm into the small of your back to urge you forward to pay for your groceries. Though the gesture was meant to catch your attention, you still felt grateful for the wave of calm that passed over you.

~

“I’m here!” You call out, slamming the door closed behind you with your hip. Venturing into the kitchen, you set the bags down on the counter and glance around.

“Jungkook?”

The sound of shuffling comes from down the hall and then your boyfriend comes sliding into view, skidding on the hardwood floor in his socks. You’re not surprised to see the yellow paper held tightly in his hand or the excited gleam present in his wide eyes.

“Y/N!” He squeals, rushing forward and lifting you up into a hug. Your laugh matches his, both tones light and ringing through the small apartment. He swings you around before he sets you down again, gripping onto your shoulders as if to ground himself.

“So, tell me all about it! What did they match you with?”

“Shapeshifting.” He grins, “I thought it was going to be something like Super Strength or Meta Luck but I’ll take it!” Raising his wrist, you catch the gleam of the metal band implanted into the skin, the Superhero’s Guild symbol etched onto the surface. You can’t help but stare at the device, reaching out to delicately run your finger against the metal.

“Wow, Kook,” you breathe, “it’s beautiful. Did it hurt?”

He shakes his head slightly, joining your gaze on the silver, “They give you a shot of anesthesia before it’s implanted, so I didn’t feel anything.”

“Did they give you any specific details? What animal are you?”

Jungkook laughs again and reaches up to ruffle your hair, “I can sit here answering questions all day or I can activate this thing and we can find out together.”

Sliding a few grocery bags aside, you jump to sit up on the counter. Once you’re settled, Jungkook steps between your legs to place a small kiss to your nose before sauntering to the middle of the kitchen.

“What do you think you’ll be?”

“I’m not sure,” he answers, turning back to you and placing his hands on the back of his hips, “the brochure said the shock only activates the power, that whatever animal I’m meant to shift into was predetermined when I was born.” He shrugs, “I’ve seen people with dogs, rhinos, even a shark once. Maybe something like that?”

You nod, subconsciously rubbing the skin around your wrist. Like Jungkook, both of your parents had superhero potential, meaning it had most likely been genetically passed down to you. The application you sent in was still being reviewed by the Guild, but if it was approved, you’d get a band like Jungkook, like the woman at the store, like so many other superheroes around the world.

“Ready?” Jungkook asks, pulling your attention back to him. You smile and nod, both of you holding your breath as he lowers his fingers over the metal. With a final glance back up at you, he presses down.

The crackling of electricity you heard earlier resounded again, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. It was accompanied by a bright flash of light that had you squinting your eyes shut. When you opened them again, Jungkook was gone. In his place, residing on the floor of the kitchen floor, was a small, brown bunny.

You couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped your lungs. When you recovered from almost falling off the counter, wiping tears from your eyes, you looked back at the tiny rabbit now hopping around the hardwood floor and looking as pissed off as an adorable creature could.

“Well, wasn’t expecting that,” you sniffed, jumping off the counter to kneel by Jungkook. “At least you’re adorable. You could have been a blobfish.”

The rabbit thumped.

“Don’t take that tone with me, mister,” you warned, “I can flip you over on your back easily.”

Jungkook turned and hopped out of the kitchen, flicking his heels up at you.

“You’re really going to sulk?” you called after him, rolling your eyes. Opting to leave him alone to his apparent disappointment, you started unloading the groceries and putting them away.

About an hour later, Jungkook joined you in the kitchen again. He was back to his regular form, now sporting a very heavy pout.

“What’s up, Doc?” You smirked, looking up from your phone. Jungkook didn’t respond, brushing past you to get into the fridge.

“Out of everything,” he sighed, “how is a rabbit going to help me be a superhero?”

He was obviously disappointed, so you set your phone down on the counter and made your way over to him, sliding your arms around his waist and resting your cheek against his back.

“You can get into small spaces, and run really fast, and I’m sure digging will come in handy in some situations. Also, you’re incredibly adorable, criminals will never suspect a small bunny to actually be six feet of pure strength.”

“Really?” He sighed again, and you could feel the tension in his muscles relax under your touch.

“Really. And if I get my assignment, maybe we’ll have something that works together. Like, super speed. Or being able to talk to animals.”

You pressed a kiss against his shoulder and he relaxed back into your touch, one hand coming to cover both of yours while the other braced against the handle on the refrigerator.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Kook, I’m proud of you.”

“Hey, Y/N?” He asked after a moment, “do we have any carrots?”


End file.
